


Радиоэфир

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Радиоэфир

Тимка влетел на этаж за две минуты до начала эфира. За минуту до эфира он добыл стаканчик кофе из постоянно подвисающего аппарата. И в тот самый момент, когда Слава уже готов был его проклясть, с легкой улыбкой вошел в нужный кабинет.

Слава закатил глаза, а Тимка напялил наушники, поправил микрофон и начал:

\- Привет! С вами Тимон! И пока я тут один. Пумба, поскольку он большой, толстый и важный, задерживается – пробки! А мы с метро не гордые, потому всегда и везде успеваем. «И что нам с того?» - просите вы. Все просто, вам с того песня! 

Тимка поставил песню и спросил:

\- Я что, сегодня один?

\- Ну, - пожал плечами Славик, - сам видел, какой ад на дороге. Ждем Димона, конечно, но когда он приедет, сложно даже предположить.

\- В метро все норм, - привычно соврал Тимка. 

Потому что сегодня в метро было совсем не норм. Сильный утренний дождь и затянувшийся ремонт главного городского моста практически парализовали автомобильный транспорт – и превратили метро в место скопления огромного количества людей, ад интроверта и какой-то странный конвейер времен несчастливого будущего, когда от лишних людей на улице не будет спасения. Так что Тимка вылез из вагона крайне потоптанным и помятым. С другой стороны, он хотя бы влез в вагон. На некоторых станциях люди уже просто бились в истерике, когда перед их носом открывалась дверь, в которую нельзя было протиснуться.

\- Вот и молодец, - кивнул Славик. – Начинай шоу.

\- Как скажете, товарищ начальник, - шутовски поклонился ему Тимка.

И начал шоу.

\- Итак, дорогие слушатели. Начинаем наш марафон добрых дел. Напоминаю, что это означает. Вы моете позвонить нам в студию и рассказать о самом добром деле, которое вы когда-либо делали сами или которому стали свидетелем. Вы, правда, можете свою историю написать на нашем сайте, но ее мы прочитаем по возможности. Так что лучше позвонить и рассказать лично! И не забывайте голосовать за лучшую добрую историю. Потому что победитель обязательно получит приз! Встретимся после музыкальной паузы.

Тимка включил песню и набрал Димона:

\- Привет! Как продвигается дорога?

\- Дорога стоит, и стоит мертво, - грустно ответил Димон. – Я уже подумываю о том, чтобы бросить машину. 

\- А завтра как? Метро? – хмыкнул Тимка. – Сам понимаешь, машина тебя там ждать не будет.

\- Да понимаю, - вздохнул Димон. – Потому и терплю. 

\- Я вот что придумал, - предложил Тимка. – Сообрази какую-нибудь историю про доброе дело. Ну, типа сегодня утром случилась с тобой или вот в пробке видел. И как бы прямое включение сделаем. 

\- Хорошо, я подумаю, - согласился Димон. – Отличная идея.

\- Звони, когда будешь готов! – ответил Тимка и повесил трубку. 

Как раз заканчивалась песня, и пора было возвращаться к эфиру. Тимка потер виски и заставил себя приветливо улыбнуться. Да, это был радиоэфир, и его здесь никто из слушателей не видел. Но в свое время один из преподавателей четко вбил своим студентам в голову: вашу улыбку зрители чувствуют. Поэтому Тимка и старательно улыбался во время своих эфиров. 

\- Итак, первый рассказчик на связи. Представьтесь, пожалуйста.

\- Меня зовут Любовь Ивановна, - сказал высокий дребезжащий женский голос. 

\- Отлично, - весело ответил ей Тимка, хотя его настроение с треском полетело вниз. Подобные люди – точнее, люди с таким голосом –звонили в студию редко, но неизменно доставляли кучу неприятностей и оставляли после себя много негативных эмоций. – Расскажите вашу историю про добро!

\- Я хочу рассказать, - начала слушательница, - про своего соседа, Сергея.

\- Наверняка, он очень хороший человек! – бодро вставил Тимка, понимая, что не про добрых людей будет эта история.

\- Нет! – злобно ответила Любовь Ивановна. – Он алкаш вонючий! Курит в подъезде часто, собутыльники к нему ходят и шлюхи всякие! А еще…

\- Может, вы что-то хорошее расскажете? – попросил Тимка. – У нас же марафон добрых дел и историй про них!

\- Я расскажу! – угрожающе сказала слушательница. «Надо ее выключить – и дело с концом», - с тоской подумал Тимка. – Отлились кошке мышкины слезы! Сегодня алкаша этого, Сергея, Бог-то наказал! 

\- Отлично! – бодро сказал Тимка, в глубине души честно жалея несчастного мужчину. – Справедливость восторжествовала и…

\- Вот именно! – злорадно воскликнула Любовь Ивановна. – На него напал его друг, Витёк, такой же пропойца, и загрыз его! Кровищи море было! Могз по стене потек. А Витёк настырный оказался – грыз и грыз, кости глодал, кишки глотал. 

Тимка содрогнулся.

\- Жаль, полиция приехала рано, - злорадно продолжила позвонившая. – Если бы Витёк еще к Михе зашел, так и в подъезде жить можно было бы! 

\- Спасибо за вашу интересную историю, - быстро проговорил Тимка и отключил мерзкую старуху. – А теперь песня! 

Завибрировал телефон, указывая на пришедшее сообщение. Писал Димон: «Пока не продвинулся ни на метр. Прости((». Тимка отписался «все норм, не переживай» и вернулся к эфиру.

\- Итак, - бодро сказал он, хотя на душе и было гнусно, - продолжаем марафон добра. Кто еще готов с нами поговорить?

\- Добрый день, - голос опять был женским.

\- Добрый, - согласился Тимка.

\- Ой, или еще утро, - растерялась позвонившая.

\- Не вечер – это точно, - хмыкнул Тимка. – Итак, вы хотите рассказать нам историю о чем-то добром?

\- Да, - согласилась женщина.

\- Представьтесь, пожалуйста, - попросил Тимка, - а потом рассказывайте.

\- Меня зовут Марина, - сказала женщина. – И я хотела бы рассказать про свою соседку, тетю Олю. Она замечательный человек. Несмотря на то, что она инвалид второй группы, тетя Оля вырастила двух замечательных сыновей, а сейчас помогает бездомным животным: подкармливает их, лечит, пристраивает в хорошие руки.

\- Она прекрасная женщина, - честно сказал Тимка. – Поэтому мы в ее честь поставим следующую песню. Спасибо вам, Марина, за отличную историю! 

\- Спасибо вам, – ответила слушательница. – И спасибо тете Оле за все! И пусть она поправляется! 

\- А она что, заболела? – вежливо поинтересовался Тимка.

\- Да, - грустно сказала Марина. – Ее утром сильно какой-то дурак напугал. Она немолодая уже, не рассмотрела – показалось, что у него части головы нет, кишки наружу, кости вместо ног торчат – ну, типа обглоданные. Она и слегла с приступом. Этот дебил еще и кусанул ее – причем, хорошо так, часть щеки выгрыз. У нее теперь зубы видны,.

\- Да, пусть она побыстрее поправляется, - быстро сказал Тимка и отключил связь. 

Выдохнул, поставил песню и перезвонил Димону: 

\- Какие новости на дорожных фронтах?

Димон невесело рассмеялся:

\- Представь, какой-то псих устроил аварию, а полиция еще долго за ним гонялась. Он на всех бросался, покусал полицейских и чувака, в которого врезался. Но там уже все закончилось. Так что мы уже начинаем потихоньку ехать. 

\- Откуда такие подробности? В окошко наблюдаешь? – хмыкнул Тимка.

\- Неа, - признался Димон. – Я в фейсбуке прямую трансляцию смотрел. 

\- Это конец, - фальшиво запричитал Тимка. – Теперь даже журналисты узнают новости из интернета! Цифровая эпоха нас победила! 

Димон хмыкнул:

\- Ладно, скоро увидимся. Расскажу, каково это – быть побежденным роботами и социальными сетями.

Тимка отключил телефон и опять вышел в прямой эфир.

\- Итак, наш следующий гость на связи. Представьтесь, пожалуйста, и расскажите, что за доброе дело заставило вас до нас дозваниваться! 

\- Меня зовут Василий Петрович, - степенно сказал мужской голос. – Я военный пенсионер. 

«Пипец сегодня контингент звонит», - подумал Тимка и закатил глаза. Аня, зашедшая минуту назад в студию и перебиравшая какие-то бумаги, не удержалась и захихикала.

\- И какая же ваша добрая история? – поинтересовался Тимка.

\- Я вообще-то хочу сказать, что наше поколение было другим, - начал свой рассказ Василий Петрович. – Мы уважали старших, слушались родителей. Если бы я хоть слово кривое матери сказал, отец бы меня залупил до смерти! 

\- Я так понимаю, - Тимка не смог удержаться от иронии, - история добра будет не про вашего отца?

\- Нет! Мой отец был хороший человек, и воспитывал меня правильно! – Василий Петрович издевки не уловил. – А хочу я рассказать про сегодняшнее поколение. Вот только что с балкона наблюдал, как мать ругала капризного ребенка, а он ее не слушался. Она дала ему затрещину, а он вцепился ей зубами в лицо! 

Тимка представил себе несчастного, доведенного до края ребенка – и содрогнулся.

\- Ребенок! Матери! В лицо зубами вцепился, - смакуя, сказал Василий Петрович. – И начал прямо куски мяса выдирать! И глотал, видно, их, потому что я не видел, как он их сплевывал. Этот мир обречен! – подытожил военный пенсионер и отключился.

\- Аминь, - сказал Тимка. – Послушаем же песню!

\- Вы бы их хоть фильтровали – кто, что, а то звонят психи какие-то, - Аня была тоже неприятно поражена историей. 

\- Это к Кате, - пожал плечами Тимка. – Она звонки ко мне выводит.

Аня пожала плечами и вернулась к бумагам. Зазвонил телефон.

\- Тимон, - сказал Димон, нервно смеясь. - Ты не поверишь, но этот день удался явно.

\- Поверю, - возразил Тимка. – Принимал бы ты звонки со мной, тоже бы согласился.

\- Мне и местного материала хватает, - нервно икнул Димон. – Мы опять стоим! 

\- Еще один придурок?

\- Нет, - Димон не то икнул, не то хохотнул. – Того придурка, который тут аварию устроил и бузил, забрала скорая. Теперь эта скорая перекрыла проезд. 

\- И что им не так? – удивился Тимка. – Внезапная забастовка врачей?

\- Типа того, - растеряно сказал Димон. – По трансляции показывают что-то странное. Крики, люди мечутся, один тип в белом халате погнался за женщиной и убежал. Второй валяется на дороге в луже крови.

\- Может, это машинное масло? – неуверенно ответил Тимка.

\- Может, - грустно согласился Димон. – Хоть машину бросай и иди пешком. Впереди глухо, позади тоже все заблокировано. Какие-то типы бродят вокруг машины – глаза мутные, кровь на одежде. Мне уже что-то стремно. 

\- Сочувствую, - честно сказал Тимка. – Береги себя. Мне надо в эфир. Но ты звони, если что.

\- Итак, новый слушатель дозвонился до нас, - Тимка надеялся, что его голос прозвучал бодро и весело, но боялся, что это не совсем так – точнее, совсем не так.

\- Эти мусора вообще охамели! Падлы! Пидары! Петухи голимые! – не давая вставить и слова ведущему, заорала в трубку молодая женщина. – На меня сейчас напал участковый! 

\- Что, вот так просто напал? Ни слова не сказав? – скептически поинтересовался Тимка. Он уже не представлял, как можно вырулить из этой ситуации. Димон был прав – день выдался дивным!

\- Да! – вопила девушка. – Я вам позвонила на станцию, хотела про тетю Иру рассказать, у нее сегодня День рождения. Тетка ваша сказала подождать, трубку не бросать. Сижу я с трубкой – стучат в дверь. Открываю – там Машка, наша главная по подъезду. Говорит, надо выйти – там кто-то кровь разлил в лифте, а лифт у нас на площадке стоит. Я с ней спорить начала – я вообще сегодня из квартиры не выходила, есть у нас уборщица. Машка мне втирать что-то начала. И тут выбегает наш участковый, повалил Машку, мне в руку зубами вцепился, глаза злющие, вся голова в крови… Я его выпихнула за дверь, он мне еще руки обгрыз все, вон мясо висит. Я давай в скорую по мобильнику звонить – а там занято все время. И тут ваша курица орет мне, что моя очередь говорить.

\- У вас что, два телефона? – уцепился за что-то совершенно ненужное Тимка.

\- Да, мобильный и городской, - начала девушка. 

Тут послышался странный треск и женский крик. 

\- Что там у вас?.. – начал Тимка.

Но связь прервалась.

\- Слушаем музыку, - деревянным голосом сказал Тимка.

И поставил песню. Тут у него опять завибрировал телефон – Димон.

\- Ань, - попросил ее Тимка, - сходи посмотри, что там Катя, а?

\- Есть, сэр, - отдала честь Аня и вышла.

\- Что у тебя? – начал Тимка, схватив телефон. И услышал в трубке всхлип.

\- Дим, что случилось? – потрясенно спросил Тимка.

\- Это конец, - прорыдал Димон. – Это конец…

\- Ты можешь объяснить… - попросил Тимка.

\- Я умираю, - прорыдал Димон. – Этот псих оторвал мне руку прямо в плече, кровь бьет ключом, осколок кости торчит белый. Это конец! Конец! 

\- Держись, я вызываю скорую, - быстро сказал Тимка и отключился.

Он не верил, что кто-то вот так просто может оторвать руку огромному живому человеку. Но все равно решил позвонить в скорую – там разберутся, насколько сильно пострадал Димон.

Тимка набрал цифры скорой – и услышал короткие гудки. Сбросил, посчитал до десяти, набрал – те же гудки. Несколько секунд тупо смотрел в монитор, поставил вторую песню, набрал номер – короткие гудки.

\- Да что…

В комнату влетела растрепанная, взволнованная Аня. 

\- Это писец, Тима… Это… Это… Это… 

\- Не томи, - тихо попросил он. – У меня времени нет вообще. 

\- Катя убежала домой, ей из садика позвонили, что детей по домам раздают, - быстро начала рассказывать Аня. – Воспитательница их не пришла, заведующую с рваными ранами увезла скорая. Нянечки тоже разбежались… Или разбегаются. В общем, попросили приехать за ребенком. 

\- Жесть, - выдохнул Тимка. – Что у нас в городе делается…

\- Апокалипсис, - нервно хмыкнула Аня. – Я мужу звоню, звоню, а связи нет…

\- Ладно, прости, мне тоже позвонить надо, - Тимка поставил третью песню подряд (Славик узнает – заорет до полусмерти) и принялся набирать скорую. Занято. Подумав, набрал МЧС – занято. Подумал еще – и набрал полицию.

\- Алё, - ответили там после второго гудка. 

Тимка даже растерялся в первый момент: не ожидал, что кто-то возьмет трубку.

\- Алё, - нетерпеливее повторили в телефоне.

\- Добрый день, - быстро проговорил Тимка. – Там на мосту, Васильковском, который ремонтируют, мой друг попал в сложную ситуацию.

\- Боюсь, там все попали в крайне сложную ситуацию, - философски ответили в трубке.

\- Вы пьяны? – Тимку вдруг осенило.

\- Мертвецки, - признался собеседник. – И тебе советую сделать то же самое.

\- Послушайте, - попытался воззвать к голосу разума Тимка. – Вы же полицейский, вы должны помогать людям.

\- Во-первых, - ответили в трубке, - там, на мосту, уже никому не поможешь. Во-вторых, мне сильно прокусили ногу, вон, мышцы все видны, артерии свисают… Так что я обречен. 

\- Не говорите глупостей, - взмолился Тимка. – Что такого может быть на мосту, что все… все…

\- Ты фильмы про зомби в закрытом пространстве видел? – задушевно поинтересовался собеседник. – Вот это на мосту и есть. Пробка. Дорога заблокирована. Ехать нельзя. Бежать сложно. А зомби ходят и всех кусают. Точнее, едят. 

\- Какие зомби, куда бежать, как кусают? – потрясенно повторил Тимка. Должно быть, он или заснул, или сошел с ума, или ошибся номером. 

Тимка глянул на телефон – нет, все было хорошо. Номер все-таки принадлежал правоохранительным органам. Тимка моргнул, ущипнул себя и поставил очередную песню. Славка его теперь точно убьет.

\- Не хочешь – не верь, - флегматично ответил собеседник. – А вот я верю. 

\- Ок, - ответил Тимка. – Извините, но у меня тут работа…

\- Работай, - устало разрешили по ту сторону трубки. – Только кусать себя не давай.

-Хорошо, - ответил Тимка и отключился. 

И тут же начал набирать Димона.

\- Ты звонки принимать будешь? – в комнату заглянула Аня. 

\- Тебя Славка послал? – опасливо спросил Тимка, слушая в телефоне долгие гудки. Димон не спешил брать трубку. 

\- Нет, Сашка. Это он сейчас у телефона сидит. Говорит, психов отфильтровывает, хотя только они в основном и звонят.

\- Да что там у вас происходит?! – нервно воскликнул Тимка. 

\- Ой, - запричитала Аня, - чего только не происходит. Наши от ноута и телевизора не отрываются! Там пожар, там нападение. Окровавленные психи по городу бегают. Крики, даже стрельба. Словно в кино! Аля ходила на почту, пришла вся в крови – придурок напал, укусил за бок. У нее там не рана, а жесть. Какие-то внутренности торчат, мы их подпихиваем назад, чтобы сильно не выпадали. Я вообще не представляю, как так надо было ухитриться… 

\- Скорую бы ей, - автоматически сказал Тимка.

\- Пытались, - развела руками Аня. – Сказали, что на вызовы больше не выезжают. 

\- Почему? – тупо спросил Тимка.

\- Не знаю, - сказала Аня и пошла к своим бумажка. – Надо их разобрать, - автоматически она, села на пол и заплакала. 

Тимка хотел было подойти к ней, но тут закончилась очередная песня и загорелась лампочка – Саша просил принять звонок.

\- Добрый день, - слабым голосом сказал Тимка. – Говорите, вы в эфире. 

\- Я… Я… Я… - голос был молодой, женский – точнее даже девичий. Он дрожал и прерывался. – Я хотела рассказать историю и сказать спасибо. Можно? – робко попросила девушка.

На секунду Тимка завис: он ожидал чего угодно – угроз, проклятий, истории о том, как кто-то кого-то покусал или убил. Но вот того, что кто-то попытается говорить о теме эфира, он не предусмотрел.

\- Так можно рассказать, да? – робко попросила девушка. – У вас ведь марафон добра сегодня? Я часто вашу волну слушаю, люблю вас и Пумбу, вы веселые всегда, остроумные…

\- Да, кончено, - забормотал Тимон, возвращаясь к реальности. – Спасибо, спасибо огромное, что вы с нами, что слушаете, что готовы поделиться своей историей. Рассказывайте! Только представьтесь для начала, чтобы наши зрители знали, кто с ними разговаривает.

\- Меня зовут Оля, я работаю учительницей младших классов, - начала говорить девушка. – Сегодня у нас был очень сложный день. К нам на урок… - у девушки прервался голос, но она взяла себя в руки. – Сегодня к нам на урок пришел директор. Он был очень странным, окровавленным, шатался. И… - голос девушки опять дрогнул, - и напал на Валю, девочку, которая сидела за первой партой. И сразу начал ее грызть. Кровь брызнула во все стороны, он ее раздирал, словно почник, и грыз, грыз… Я… Я растерялась, - девушка всхлипнула, - я должна была быть готова к неожиданностям, но не смогла…

\- Не переживайте, - мягко сказал Тимка. Ему по-настоящему было жалко девушку, которой пришлось пережить так много. – Вы и так очень храбрая, как я понимаю.

\- Это не я! – честно сказал девушка. – Это наш охранник. Он прибежал на шум, сразу сориентировался, что делать, выбросил директора в окно, вывел нас на улицу. Там уже двое других учителей в маршрутку грузились. Ну, и мы с ними.

\- И где вы теперь? – спросил Тимка.

\- У нашей школы есть летний лагерь за городом, мы там. Тут закрытая территория, все оборудовано. Родителей мы по возможности обзвонили всех, они уже потихоньку подъезжает. Кто здесь остается, кто детей забирает и домой едет.

\- У вас хорошая школа. И вы очень хорошая. Все вы хорошие, - сказал Тимка. – Надеюсь, у вас все хорошо будет.

\- Мы тоже на это надеемся, - тихо сказала учительница.

\- Спасибо вам за историю, - искренне сказал Тимка. – До свидания.

\- До свидания, - прощалась учительница. 

В комнату зашла Маша. 

\- Ты тут пока остаешься? – спросила она.

\- Ну, да, - пожал плечами Тимка. – А что?

\- Славик сказал всех распускать, - ответила она растеряно. – По домам идем. На сегодня рабочий день окончен.

\- А завтра? – тупо спросил Тимка.

Маша пожала плечами:

\- Не знаю. Никто не знает. Так что ты решил?

Тимка пожал плечами:

\- Я, пожалуй, тут пока. Вон, люди звонят, на улице хрень какая-то происходит. 

\- А я домой, - решительно сказала Маша. – У меня там мама, брат…

\- А у меня мама с отцом на даче, в деревне, я до них никак сейчас не доберусь, - честно сказал Тимка. И добавил: 

\- Береги себя.

\- И ты, - улыбнулась Маша. - Надеюсь, завтра увидимся.

Тимка хотел сказать, что сильно сомневается в этом – но решил промолчать. 

Опять загорелась лампочка. Проклиная все на свете, Тимка ответил:

\- Алло. Я вас слушаю…

\- Отставить словесный мусор, - резко сказал мужской голос в трубке. – Слушать внимательно. Говорит майор Стриж. 

\- Что вам-то от нас нужно? – устало спросил Тимка.

\- Возможность, - честно сказал майор. – Город поражен инфекцией неизвестного происхождения. Вирус передается через кровь. То есть вы заражаетесь, если вас укусят и если вы вам на порез попадает инфицированная кровь. А когда из человека вы превратитесь в бешеную тварь, жаждущую крови, зависит от многих причин. Но это будет в ближайшее время. В общем, завтра у вас точно нет. 

\- Это шутка? - слабым голосом спросил Тимка. Этого не могло быть… И это было. Да, он сидел здесь, в закрытой от мира комнате, но… Он ведь знал, что майор не врет, не пугает, не шутит.

\- Ха-ха, - мрачно сказал майор и продолжил говорить. – У вас есть два выхода. Первый и самый умный: закрыться в помещении. Именно это советует сейчас власть. Это правильный выход для тех, кто живет на втором и выше этажах, у кого прочные окна и двери, есть запасы пищи и воды. Кстати о воде – ее вы еще можете запасти. Если решили оставаться, сделайте так. Зарядите гаджеты. Если рядом есть окровавленные люди – выставьте их за дверь, даже если это ваши малолетние дети или престарелые родители. Они уже обречены. Не прогоните их – умрете вместе с ними. Красиво, поэтично, гуманно. И да, это ваш выбор. Второй выход – выбираться из города. Если у вас нет надежного убежища – так и делайте. Машину лучше не берите – почти все выезды из города заблокированы. Берите документы, оружие – лучше огнестрельное, но подойдет любое – топор, лопата, нож. Постарайтесь бить в голову. И не быть обляпанным кровью. Я сказал бы – помогайте другим, но это не честно. Это тяжелые времена. Помогайте себе. А остальным… Хотя бы не вредите. 

\- Спасибо, - честно сказал Тимон. – Но куда выбираться людям? 

\- Сейчас точно есть одно место – бывший военный госпиталь-база. Там есть забор и припасы, сейчас сооружают дополнительные заграждения, - сказал майор. – Если у вас есть родственники в деревнях – идите туда. В деревнях меньше людей, а потому будет меньше… этих. 

\- Такое везде, да? – тихо просил Тимка.

\- По всему миру, - сказал майор, и в его голосе прозвучала нечеловеческая усталость. – С ночи идут сообщения. А началось еще раньше.

\- Спасибо вам, - сказал Тимка. 

\- Беги, - ответил майор и повесил трубку.

В дверь вошла Аня.

\- Слышала? – Тимка повернулся к ней.

Она кивнула:

\- Сейчас мужу дозвонюсь, узнаю, что и как.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Тимка.

Загорелась лампочка.

\- Алло, - осторожно сказал Тимка.

\- Привет, - раздался детский голос.

\- Привет, - неуверенно ответил Тимка. 

\- Наша мама ушла в магазин и не вернулась, - сказал позвонивший. – Нас тут трое, что нам делать?

\- Давно ее нет? – холодея, спросил Тимка.

\- Уже третий час, - ответил ребенок. – Мася плачет, есть хочет, а я не знаю, как ее кормить. 

\- Скажите ваш адрес, пожалуйста, - мысль пришла внезапно. – Возможно, кто-то сможет вам помочь.

\- Малая Синявская, дом восемь, квартира шесть, - охотно пояснил голос. – Это на втором этаже.

\- Хорошо, сказал Тимка. – Я записал.

\- Помогите нам, пожалуйста, - попросил ребенок и повесил трубку.

\- Если вы где-то рядом, - сказал Тимка в микровфон, - постарайтесь помочь им, пожалуйста! Я знаю, что время тяжелое, но… Помогите, пожалуйста! И берегите себя! 

В комнату заглянула Аня:

\- Я уезжаю, муж за мной едет.

\- А как он… Пробки…

\- Он закутками, поедем к тетке, у нее дом неподалеку, с забором. Все как тот майор говорил, - ответила Аня.

\- Удачи вам! – искренне сказал Тимка.

\- Сашка сказал, что тут останется, - отведя глаза, сказала Аня.

\- А что так? – поинтерсовался Тимка.

\- Его Алина куснула, когда пришла, - всхлипнула Аня. – Она ведь инфицированная, значит, и он…

\- Она… умерла? – решился спросить Тимка.

\- Нет пока, ее в монтажной закрыли, на улицу не стали гнать, - сказала Аня. – Но Саша… В общем, он… 

\- Может, еще все обойдется, - тихо сказал Тимка.

\- Ты, может, тоже пойдешь? – робко спросила Аня.

Загорелась лампочка.

\- Мне пока некогда, - извиняясь, сказал Тимка. 

\- Ок, береги себя, - Аня послала ему воздушный поцелуй.

\- И ты, - слабо улыбнулся Тимка. И принял звонок:

\- Алло?

\- Говорит старший лейтенант полиции Семенов, - сказал мужской высокий голос. – Трех детей с Малой Синявской 8 забрали, едем на нашу тренировочную базу за городом. Это на развилке, два километра от трассы налево, указатель есть. Там собирают всех работников милиции с семьями. Ну, если будете неподалеку и здоровы, тоже можете заглянуть. Там много места, территория хорошо огорожена. 

\- Спасибо! Удачи вам! – от всего сердца сказал Тимка.

\- И вам, - ответил полицейский и отключился. 

Тимка встал, закрыл дверь изнутри и набрал Сашку.

\- Как ты, друг? – спросил он.

\- Держусь, - язык Сашки уже заплетался. – Сколько смогу, буду принимать звонки, а там…

\- Слушай, может, обойдется? – осторожно сказал Тимка.

Сашка всхлипнул пьяно и истерично:

\- Меня утром дочь укусила, прежде чем… убежать… 

Тимка промолчал, не зная, что сказать.

\- Звонок, лови, - сказал Сашка и отключился.

\- Алло, - осторожно начал Тимка. 

\- В восточной части города есть пожарная база, - деловито сказал мужской голос. – Там высокие стены, колодцы и еда. Так что приходите к нам! Если вас будет больше, чем мы сможем содержать, то в любом случае на улицу мы никого не выставим. У нас есть спецтранспорт, отвезем еще куда-нибудь, когда все устаканится.

\- Спасибо, - честно сказал Тимка. – Подытожим. Если вы решили выходить из города в западном направлении, идите к старому военному госпиталю. Он находится влево от дачного поселка «Подснежник», там неплохая грунтовая дорога. Если вы идете на юг, то к вашим услугам тренировочная база милиции, ее корпуса видно еще от развилки. В восточном районе города – пожарная часть, где вас жаждут приютить. Остается только выбрать!

Загорелась лампочка.

\- Алло, - сказал Тимка. – Я вас слушаю. Вы в эфире!

\- Меня зовут Максим! – сказал запыхавшися мужской голос. – Я нахожусь в доме по улице Солнечная. Самый высокий дом, знаменитая свечка. 

\- Скажите, вы в безопасности? – о самом главном спросил Тимка.

\- В полной! - радостно сказал Максим. – Мы только что полностью очистили подъезд от грызунов.

\- Простите, вы это о чем? – осторожно уточнил Тимка.

\- Ну, эти, бешенные, они же кусаются? Кусаются. Вот мы и называем их грызунами, - охотно пояснил Максим. – Наш подъезд – территория от них теперь свободная!

\- А раненые? – осторожно спросил Тимка. – Они ведь могут…

\- У нас только один раненый был, - враз погрустнел собеседник. – Да и то его еще утром цапнули, в магазине. Сходил наш дядя Вася за молоком, - в голосе послушались едва ли не слезы. – Он с нами все время был, а как подъезд очистили, ушел. Сам. Мы его пытались удержать – мол, следить за ним будем, если что… Но он отказался. Сказал, что это риск, и он нам не позволит. И ушел.

\- Хороший человек, - тихо сказал Тимка. – Мужественный. 

\- Самый лучший, - с гордостью подтвердил Максим. – Это его, кстати, идея была – подъезд очистить, квартиры на первом этаже заварить, а дверь на улицу заблокировать. Мы всем подъездом собрались, припасы разделили, воду набрали. Подсчитали, что на месяц точно должно хватить. Но если возможность будет, мы на разведку все равно ходить собираемся. Главное, что мы вот так сумели собраться и объединиться. 

\- Да, это хорошо, - согласился Тимка. – В трудные времена так и надо делать. 

\- Так вот, я зачем позвонил, - сказал Максим. – Грызунов надо через голову убивать – хоть топором раскроить, хоть мечом снести. Лучше всего, конечно, огнестрел, - вздохнул Максим, - но у нас с ним плохо совсем. 

\- У всех с ним плохо, - согласился Тимка. – Так что если кто-то сможет проникнуть в прошлое, говорите всем, чтобы поскорее принимали закон о вольном владении оружием. 

Тимка поставил песню и налил себе воды. Только сейчас он понял, что горло пересохло, а язык практически прилипал к нёбу. 

\- Саш, ты там как? – Тимка набрал товарища.

\- Еще держусь. Дверь заблокировал, там полный коридор грызунов, - отчитался Сашка. – Тебе конец. 

\- Та ладно, - хмыкнул Тимка. 

\- Мне давно был конец, а теперь и тебе, - грустно констатировал Сашка. 

\- Ничего, прорвемся, - отмахнулся Тимка. – Пока есть связь и свет, будем работать. 

Отключил телефон и сказал:

\- Итак, всем-всем-всем, кто еще с нами! Если вы решили выходить из города в западном направлении, идите к старому военному госпиталю. Он находится влево от дачного поселка «Подснежник», там неплохая грунтовая дорога. Если вы идете на юг, то к вашим услугам тренировочная база милиции, ее корпуса видно еще от развилки. В восточном районе города – пожарная часть, где вас жаждут приютить. Если вы не можете или не хотите выбираться, забаррикадируйтесь в максимально надежном месте, запаситесь водой и едой. И не забудьте про хорошего товарища. И наше радио, конечно же! И если у вас есть история – хоть о чем, звоните! Мы будем рады!

Загорелась лампочка. 

\- Алло, говорите, вы в эфире!


End file.
